Unvergessen
by Firefly-Maj
Summary: Legolas reist nach Bruchtal, wo er zum ersten Mal einem kleinen Jungen namens Estel begegnet...der Beginn einer Freundschaft. Kein Slash, AU. Charaktere: Estel, Legolas, Elrond, die Zwillinge, Erestor und natürlich Braun. Rating ändert sich evtl. noch.
1. Eine unerwartete Begegnung

_Disclaimer_: alle Originalcharaktere, die Originalhandlung etc. entstammen Prof. Tolkien, und es wird auf diesem Wege kein Profit daraus geschlagen!

Nur das Pferd Braun gehört mir! Immerhin... ;D

-

_Anmerkung_: Hallo! Ich habe mich hiermit mal auf Deutsch daran versucht, wie Legolas und Aragorn sich kennenlernen, und wäre für eure Meinungen/ Anregungen dankbar. Dies ist natürlich AU, da niemand so genau weiß, wie sie sich zum ersten Mal begegnet sind...

--

**Teil 1: Eine unerwartete Begegnung**

--

Die Rinde des Baumes fühlte sich nicht so rau an wie vermutet; ihr Aussehen täuschte. Legolas strich sanft mit den Fingerspitzen darüber hinweg, verharrte, ertastete den knorrigen Auswuchs eines Astlochs.

In den Tiefen seiner Seele konnte er den Baum raunen hören; er war alt, wenngleich jünger als Legolas, und hatte die Zeit anders erlebt als der Elb, hatte sich ins Gefüge der Welt geschoben und das Leben um sich herum voller Geduld aufgenommen. Während seine Wurzeln sich immer tiefer ins kühle Erdreich gruben und der Wind mit seinen Blättern spielte, lauschte er den Stimmen des Waldes. Er bog sich im Sturm und streckte seine Äste der Sonne entgegen, wenn das Wüten der Natur vorbei war; er empfand jedes überstandene Gewitter wie einen Neubeginn, jeden Frühling wie ein Geschenk. So waren seine Gefühle genau so intensiv mit den Elementen verbunden wie die eines Elben; vielleicht war das der Grund dafür, dass sich Legolas dort oben auf seinem Ast so wohl fühlte.

Er lehnte seine Wange an den Stamm und lächelte; jeder Baum hatte mehr Kraft als zehn Elben zusammen, und doch waren sie alle geduldig, weil sie nie Grund gehabt hatten, zu zweifeln, nie den Wunsch zu eilen.

Der Elb war müde; er war den ganzen Tag gelaufen, war zu Fuß unterwegs aufgrund der Unwegsamkeit des Waldes, und nun verspürte er den Wunsch, auszuruhen. Hier oben war er geborgen, vor unliebsamen Blicken geschützt, und konnte sich entspannen.

-

Der Herbst hatte im Wald Einzug gehalten und begonnen, die Blätter der Bäume bunt zu verfärben. Die Nächte wurden kühler, die Luft roch würziger, nach verfaulenden Blättern und Kiefernnadeln.

Legolas schloss die Augen; es dauerte nicht mehr lange, ehe er Bruchtal erreichen würde, wo er den Winter zu verbringen gedachte. Er wusste, dass die Zwillinge um diese Zeit herum von der Jagd nach Hause zurückkehren würden, und rechnete damit, viel Zeit mit ihnen im Gespräch zu verbringen. Er hoffte auf Informationen; unheilvolle Neuigkeiten mehrten sich, Gerüchte über Mordor, die nichts Gutes verheißen konnten, sollten sie wahr sein. Wenn jemand darüber etwas wusste, dann waren es sicherlich Elladan und Elrohir, die auf ihrer unerlässlichen Jagd nach Orks viel herumkamen und oft mit den Waldläufern in Kontakt standen, soweit Legolas sich erinnerte.

Er seufzte und machte es sich bequem. Er hatte eine unbeschwerte Reise hinter sich mit trockenem Wetter und daher auch gutem Boden, und freute sich auf die Zeit in Elronds Haus, doch fürs Erste war er zufrieden dort im Wald; diese Bäume erzählten andere Geschichten als die daheim im Düsterwald, und noch während er ihnen lauschte, fiel er in einen leichten Schlaf.

--

Zwei Tage später trat der Waldelb durch das Portal Bruchtals. Seine Anwesenheit war durch die wachhabenden Patrouillen bereits angekündigt worden, und dehalb wurde er von Lord Elrond persönlich in Empfang genommen. Es war noch vor Mittag, und das gute Wetter hatte sich gehalten, so dass die erhabenen Dächer Bruchtals in goldenem Herbstlicht gebadet waren.

Legolas´ Herz fühlte sich leicht in seiner Brust, als er auf Elrond zuschritt. Der ältere Elb ergriff seine ausgestreckten Hände: „Legolas Thranduilion, willkommen in meinem Haus", sagte er. Seine tiefe Stimme drückte ehrliche Herzlichkeit aus, und seine Augen funkelten.

Legolas lächelte: „Ich danke Euch, Lord Elrond", antwortete er und verneigte sich leicht. „Ich freue mich, hier zu sein, und überbringe Grüße von meinem Vater."

Elrond setzte zu einer Antwort an, unterbrach sich jedoch, als plötzlich ein kleiner Kopf hinter seiner Robe hervorlugte und zu Legolas hinaufstarrte. Der starrte überrascht zurück. Der kleine Lockenkopf hatte eine Hand fest im Stoff von Elronds Gewand vergraben und schien in irgendeiner Weise zu ihm zu gehören. Aber es konnte doch wohl nicht sein Sohn sein?

Elrond sah die Verwirrung auf Legolas´ Gesicht: „Darf ich dir meinen jüngsten Sohn vorstellen?", sagte er, offenbar leicht amüsiert. „Legolas, das ist Estel. Estel, komm nach vorn." Zögernd schob sich der Kleine um Elrond herum, ohne ihn loszulassen; in der anderen Hand hielt er ein Stoffpferd, das er an sich drückte.

Legolas, obwohl sonst nicht so leicht aus der Ruhe zu bringen, war immer noch erstaunt. Doch dann erinnerte er sich, dass Elrond schon mehrmals Ziehkinder in Bruchtal beherbigt hatte; vielleicht handelte es sich hier um so einen Fall. Der Waldelb kniete nieder und sah sein Gegenüber freundlich an: „Es freut mich, dich kennenzulernen", sagte er. „Ich bin Legolas."

Estel sah ihn aufmerksam an; seine Augen waren von einer erstaunlichen Farbe, silbergrau und ungewöhnlich intensiv. Er konnte nicht älter als vier sein; Legolas suchte nach Ähnlichkeiten mit Elrond in seinem Gesicht.

Estel schien mittlerweile zu dem Schluss gekommen zu sein, dass Legolas ungefährlich war, und außerdem stand sein Vater ja hinter ihm. Also streckte er den Arm aus und hielt Legolas sein Stofftier entgegen: „Das ist Braun", sagte er schnell und zog ihn dann wieder zurück.

Legolas hatte Mühe, das Lachen zu unterdrücken, und Elrond ebenfalls.

Nachdem der Gast auch Braun begrüßt hatte, machten sie sich auf den Weg ins Haus.

--

**Fortsetzung folgt...**

--


	2. Hoffnung

_Anmerkung_: Entgegen der ursprünglichen Version des Buches ist Aragorns Mutter Gilraen in dieser Geschichte zusammen mit ihrem Mann getötet worden.

--

**Kapitel 2: Hoffnung**

--

Estel schien sich hier sicher zu fühlen, denn sobald sie das Haus betreten hatten, lief er voraus. Elrond und Legolas folgten ihm, wobei Elronds Blick voller Zuneigung auf dem Kind ruhte.

„Ich war mir nicht bewusst, dass Ihr einen weiteren Sohn habt", sagte Legolas diplomatisch.

Elrond zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe: „Er ist nicht mein leiblicher Sohn", entgegnete er gelassen. „Aber diese Unterscheidung vermag ich bereits nicht mehr zu treffen. Er lebt seit zwei Jahren bei uns und ich betrachte ihn als mein Kind."

Legolas nickte; er wollte nicht neugierig erscheinen, aber er hätte doch gerne mehr erfahren. Elrond schien das zu spüren, denn er fuhr fort, während sie in den Garten hinaustraten: „Seine Eltern wurden von einer Bande Orks überfallen und getötet", sagte er leise, wie zu sich selbst. „Er hat es miterlebt..."

Die Reaktion seines Zuhörers war ein geschocktes Schweigen. Legolas´ Blick wanderte zu Estel, der sein Stoffpferd durch die Luft schwang, immer knapp an den letzten Rosenblüten des Sommers vorbei.

Er wusste um Elronds Frau und welches Schicksal sie ereilt hatte, und nun erschien es ihm als grausame Ironie, dass dieses Kind eine Begegnung mit denselben dunklen Kreaturen, die Celebríans vorzeitige Abreise nach Valinor und damit die schmerzliche Trennung von ihrer Familie verursacht hatten, überlebt hatte.

Elronds Stimme war sanft, als er weitersprach: „Es scheint undenkbar, dass ein kleines Kind unbeschadet aus so einer Situation herausgeht, aber so war es. Elladan und Elrohir kamen zu spät, um seine Eltern zu retten, doch sie fanden Estel und brachten ihn hierher."

Sie nahmen auf einer der steinernen Bänke Platz.

Legolas hatte bereits Begegnungen mit Orks hinter sich und wusste um ihre Grausamkeit, deshalb fiel es ihm schwer, die richtigen Worte zu finden: „Wie..."

Er brach ab. Er konnte sich das Bild vorstellen, ein Massaker...

„Seine Eltern müssen ihn rechtzeitig versteckt haben", sagte Elrond. „Elladan sagte, sie fanden ihn unter dem Umhang seines Vaters, im Unterholz. Sie wurden im Wald überfallen, und vielleicht war das Estels Glück."

-

Legolas starrte zu Boden, während er versuchte, das Gehörte zu verarbeiten. „Sein Name ist Estel?", fragte er dann. Es erschien ihm wie ein böser Scherz, dass seine Eltern den Jungen „Hoffnung" genannt hatten, nicht ahnend, was geschehen würde.

Zu seinem Erstaunen hörte er Elrond leise lachen und sah auf.

„_Ich_ habe ihn so genannt", sagte Elrond. „Sein eigentlicher Name muss vorerst verborgen bleiben, denn er hat zu viele Feinde."

Legolas starrte ihn an; dies alles machte keinen Sinn. „Aber...Hoffnung?", fragte er leise.

Elrond nickte und lächelte ernst: „Du wirst verstehen, wenn ich dir sage, wer dieses Kind ist." Sein Blick schweifte kurz zu Estel und kehrte dann zu Legolas zurück: „Sein Name ist Aragorn. Er ist der letzte lebende Nachfahre von Isildur."

Legolas ächzte. „Sein Vater war Arathorn?", brachte er hervor. „Einer der Dunadán..."

Elrond nickte erneut. „Du kennst die Geschichte. Dieses unschuldige Kind", fuhr er fort, während er Legolas ansah, „ist die Hoffnung Mittelerdes."

Legolas´ Blick wanderte erneut zu Estel, während er zu begreifen versuchte, was das alles bedeutete. Als hätte er gespürt, dass sie über ihn redeten, kam Estel nun zu ihnen gelaufen. Er hielt immer noch einen kleinen Sicherheitsabstand zu Legolas und drückte sich gegen Elronds Bein, während er Braun an seine Wange schmiegte und den fremden Elb über das Stofftier hinweg neugierig beäugte.

-

Und Legolas fiel jetzt erst ein, dass er hier einen kleinen _Menschen_ vor sich hatte, einen Menschen mit einem elbischen Namen, der ihm zunächst wie ein Hohn des Schicksals vorgekommen war. Doch Lord Elrond tat nichts unüberlegt; groß war seine Weisheit, und wenn er entschieden hatte, das Kind „Hoffnung" zu nennen, dann hatte es einen berechtigten Grund.

Unbewusst lächelte er, und obwohl der Großteil von Estels Gesicht hinter Braun verborgen war, konnte Legolas sehen, dass der Kleine nach einem Moment des Zögerns zurückstrahlte. Wenn _Ada_ keine Angst vor diesem Fremden hatte, schien ja alles in Ordnung zu sein, und außerdem übte sein helles Haar, das sich so sehr von dem Elronds und seinen Söhnen unterschied, einen gewissen Reiz aus.

Elrond beugte sich nun zu Estel hinunter: „Möchtest du zu Erestor gehen und ihm helfen, die Mittagsglocke zu läuten?"

Estel nickte vigoros und flüsterte ein begeistertes „Ja!", bevor er sich auch schon in Bewegung setzte und in Richtung Haus rannte.

Legolas blickte ihm nach und fragte sich, wie so kleine Kinder es schafften, nicht andauernd hinzufallen. Elrond sah ihn an: „Er weckt viele Erinnerungen an lang vergessene Zeiten, als meine eigenen Kinder noch so klein waren."

Und als Legolas nun seinen Blick erwiderte, sah er in Elronds Augen, wie gut das dem älteren Elben tat.

--

**Fortsetzung folgt**


End file.
